Everything is not what it seems
by lovehurtsme67
Summary: Sakura is this werid world she knows nothing of but everything is not what it seems plot twist at the end.It may be confusing but but please no flames.This is my first story.


Everything is not what it seems

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

Short Summary:

Sakura was walking through the forest to go to the cherry blossom trees but something happened she was someplace she never seen before! How will she handle it? This ends with a plot twist.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Where am I?

"I think I will go to the forest to leave this crowd". I started to walk away from Naruto and the gang. When I reached the gate I saw some cherry blossom trees and I walked towards them.

"Huh?" I started to glow.

"What's happening?" I began to rise off the ground. Then there was a flash. I woke up in a room that was light pink and posters of people I never seen before. I looked at myself I looked the same. My Ninja uniform, my headband on my head, my pouch full of weapons,and my gloves on. I looked more at the room till I saw a photo frame. It was Naruto,me and...! Sasuke. They were dressed like they were in uniform. I never saw them like that. I remember the last time I saw Sasuke he was trying to kill me.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Who is that it sounds like Naruto" I walked out the window and I was right it was Naruto. He was wearing a long black cloak with a button up shirt, black loose pants that were held up by a rope,he another rope around him that held his orange bag,he had a head band that was long but it have the leaf symbol medal it just had the swirls of his clan symbol.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-chan ready for school?!"

"School?" I asked

"Yea come on but what about your unifo-...!"

"Sakura you just jumped from that two story window!"

"Come on let's go!" I grabbed his hand and started running.

"Sa-Sakura your running really fast"

I stopped and he bumped into me.

"Where is this "school" ". I asked not knowing where I was going.

"Here follow me" he started walking and I followed him.

"Naruto why aren't you wearing your leaf village headband?"

"Uhh what's the leaf village?"

"Naruto! It's home" I hit on the head which almost knocked him out of conscious because of his lack of strength.

"We're he-here" he said still dizzy from my hit.

I looked up and saw a big building with the words Konoha high school on it.

"Hey dobe, hey Sakura" I looked to see who was it from my daze looking at the school.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and brung out my kunai and backed him in a corner.

"Sa-Sakura is that a knife?"Sasuke said scared.

"You know what it is now tell me what are you doing here to destroy Konoha?! Or are you going to kill me and Naruto again to break our bonds!

"Sakura stop!" Naruto yelled. I threw him a kunai that landed right in front of his feet.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled almost getting his toes cut out. I quickly took another kunai out and placed it on his throat.

"Tell me Sasuke!" I punched the wall next to him and there was a big hole straight though the concrete wall.

"Sakura what 's gone thought you?!" Sasuke said trying not to to lose his head.

I felt someone pull me back it was Naruto,Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba,and Shino.

"What are doing he's the enemy,the trader!" I pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked terrified which I never seen before.

"Sakura what's with you"

"Have you gone mad!"

"This is so troublesome"

"My beautiful blossom what are doing?"

"Sakura explain"

"That was awesome How did you do those things!"

"Kiba!" They all yelled

"Sorry" he gave a shy smile.

"Why are you helping him we were assigned to kill that Uchiha!"

They couldn't hold me back they were all weak. Which I couldn't understand because they were all so strong.

"Ughh!" I pushed them away and ran to Sasuke and grabbed him and jumped from building to building until I saw a bunch if trees which was a park.

I jumped into the ground.

"Sakura what are you doing and how did you do that?"

"Enough! State your business!"

"I have no idea what your talking about"

"Are you working with Tobi!"

"Whose that?"

"Stop playing stupid!" I pushed him against a tree and did hand signs.

He was under my genjutsu.

"Where I'm I?"

"Your under my genjutsu and there's no way you can get out not even the sharingan"

"Wait,this isn't right why aren't you doing anything?"

"Release!" I released the genjutsu and stare at him.

"Your not Sasuke Uchiha are you?"

"Hn I am Sasuke Uchiha"

"But-but why are you not..."

"Why am I not what"

"Evil"

"What's wrong with you Sakura, I thought you loved me"

I could only stare at him.

"Even in this world I still.. Love you" I said barely audible. I fell to my knees.

"Do you" I bit my lip.

"Love me" I was staring at the ground. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"More than anything"

"He hates me,he hates me, he hates me so much" I started to cry.

"Who"

"Sasuke-kun"

"But I love you"

"I'm talking about my Sasuke-kun"

"But it sounds like you hated him"

"But I don't I love him so much,but he must hate me if you love me"

"He doesn't hate you he probably loves you another way"

"I doubt it, I need to go back I can't stay here it hurts me"

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha"

"Like our school"

"No it's a village my home,I'm a kunoichi, a female ninja".

"That explains it but why did you call me a trader and why do you have to kill me"

"You betrayed Konoha,you betrayed me"I looked away while getting up.

"You left Konoha for power and revenge"

"What was the revenge"

"Itachi massacred your clan and left you left"

"My brother"

"Yes,after you killed Itachi you blamed the village because of the massacre,You wanted to kill me and Naruto to break our bonds"

*Clap*Clap* "You nailed it Sa-Ku-Ra"

I looked to see who said. I stiffen when I saw Black orbs.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun" I knew it was him because he was wearing his taka uniform and his sword behind him.

"You sent me here didn't you,to this hell hole with a fake Sasuke and fake feelings!"

"Oh I didn't send you here Tobi did, I came to check on you"he said with an evil smile.

"You bastard!"I took out a kunai and shot it at him. He dodge it with ease.

"Tsk tsk bad Sakura"

"I'm not a Fucking Dog!" I ran towards him and started to attack him. He dodged all of them but I managed to hit him one time which sent him flying.

"Sakura you gotten stronger but not strong enough to beat me".

"Let's see about that" I did my hands signs for my new jutsu.

"What why can't I move Sakura"

"It's my new Jutsu it paralyzes you" I started to walk towards him. He keep trying to fight my jutsu but useless.

"Naruto I will get rid of your promise and release myself of my love for you" I pulled out a kunai and held it up towards still walking towards him.

"You can't do you love me to much"

"I'm going to do what you did to yourself, getting rid of love to free yourself of bonds to get stronger" By the time I finished my sentence I had my kunai on his throat. I was already crying.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun"I leaned forward and kissed him then sliced his throat.

"Ahhhhh!" I woke up sweating again to that horrible dream. I looked at where I was at. I saw a tombstone with words that said

"Sakura Haruno

Died:age 16

RIP"

I placed a flower on the grave to the girl I killed myself. I place a hand over my black eyes and rubbed my eyes.

"I better go before the dobe finds me" and with that I left.


End file.
